


Настоящая жестокость

by Turbozombi1947



Series: Англия Америка Зарисовки [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Война за независимость. Америка ещё сомневается, что поступает правильно, а вот Англия в себе уверен.





	Настоящая жестокость

У настоящей жестокости теплые, чуть влажные руки. Жестокие люди всегда лгут, правду легко скрывают их глаза и улыбки, но не руки. Припотевшие от изображаемой доброты ладони мягко ложатся на крепко сжимающие мушкет кулаки Альфреда. И Америка знает — Англия врет.

У настоящей жестокости нет цвета глаз, роста, возраста или длины волос. И имени тоже нет. Есть только бесконечная томительная доброта во взгляде и самые бескорыстные намерения в словах. И еле уловимые запахи. Первый, терпкий — человеческий, а второй, чуть сладковатый — гниения. И если Альфред прекрасно понимает, откуда берется первый, то второй всегда вызывал недоумение. Но Артур не может скрыть их за запахом одеколона, пусть и вылил на себя немалую часть флакона.

Настоящая жестокость всегда найдет самые убедительные слова, доводы, аргументы. Англия почти мурлыкает, шепча что-то про переходный возраст и ошибки, о которых потом непременно пожалеешь. Альфред понимает — он и правда будет жалеть. И вот его руки уже не сжимают мушкет до белых костяшек, а просто держат. Парень теперь и сам готов отдать оружие брату, только чтобы замять, забыть и идти дальше без камня на сердце.

— Возможно, ты прав.

Настоящая жестокость всегда начинает побеждать в тот момент, когда кто-то произносит эти слова. Альфред знает, но всё равно дорожит Артуром слишком сильно, чтобы промолчать.

— Мы ведь можем договориться? Пойти навстречу друг другу? Мне же нужно совсем немного свободы, не совсем, не окончательно. Я не хочу тебя терять.

Англия смеется, тихо и ласково, как смеялся когда-то над глупыми детскими вопросами Альфреда. И Америка помнит все эти «Почему небо голубое?» и «А ты когда-нибудь видел принцесс?». И ответы на них он тоже помнит.

— Нет-нет, Альфред, ты не понял, — Англия непринужденно улыбается, гладя мушкет в руках Америки кончиками пальцев. — Всё останется как есть, я на своём месте, ты на своем. Ты ещё слишком мал, чтобы принимать решения самому.

Америка понимает. Америка всё прекрасно понимает, и сладковатый запах гниения сам собой становится сильнее.

Альфред возвращает Англии его непринужденную улыбку и тихий, ласковый смех. В конце концов, он видел их столько раз, что не суметь скопировать было бы стыдно.

— Ну что ж, тогда мне придется совершить ошибку, Артур.

Англия бьет его по лицу наотмашь, резко и со вкусом. Но в этом ударе нет больше настоящей жестокости, есть только гнев и досада.

Америка слизывает кровь с разбитой губы. Он понимает, Артуру сейчас во много раз больней, и от этого собственная боль притупляется. Альфред старается оставаться невозмутимым, хотя его душа ликует, и во вкусе крови чувствуются нотки победы. Он сумел — нет, нет, ещё не приручить, просто погладить настоящую жестокость, и та ответила ему утробным кошачьим урчанием. Настанет день, и она будет есть с его рук. С его, а не с Артуровых.


End file.
